pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime Jr.
|dexgalar=364 |evointo=Mr. Mime |gen=Generation IV |species=Mime Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Fairy |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=13.0 kg |imweight=28.7 lbs. |ability=Soundproof Filter |dw=Technician |body=12 |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= }} Mime Jr. (Japanese: マネネ Manene) is a / -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It was first seen in Pokémon Advanced Battle, and is one of the few Sinnoh Pokémon to be seen before all the Generation IV games, shows, and merchandise came out. From Generation VI onwards, it is also -type. Biology Physiology Mime Jr. is small in stature and stands 2 feet (0.6m) and weighs 28.7 pounds (13 kg) It has a bright pink body and arms. There is a red circle on its stomach. It's nose resembles a red clown nose. It wears a black crooked hat with a white bulb at the top. Evolution Mime Jr. evolves into Mr. Mime upon leveling up while knowing the move Mimic. Game info Locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 1 |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Tickle]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 4 |[[Copycat]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 8 |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic|Status}} 11 |Double Slap|15|85|10|Normal|Physical}} 15 |[[Mimic]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 18 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status}} 22 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 22 |[[Reflect]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 25 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 29 |[[Substitute]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 32 |[[Recycle]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 36 |[[Trick]]|—|100|10|Psychic|Status}} 39 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 43 |Role Play|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 46 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 50 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Tickle]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 4 |[[Copycat]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 8 |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic|Status}} 11 |[[DoubleSlap]]|15|85|10|Normal|Physical}} 15 |[[Mimic]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 18 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status}} 22 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 22 |[[Reflect]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 25 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 29 |[[Substitute]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 32 |[[Recycle]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 36 |[[Trick]]|—|100|10|Psychic|Status}} 39 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 43 |Role Play|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 46 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 50 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |[[Beheeyem]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |Drowzee, Hypno, Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape, Croagunk, Toxicroak|—|—|20|Dark|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |Drowzee, Hypno, Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape, Croagunk, Toxicroak|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Cute|0}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 439 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 439 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 439 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Mime Jr. BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Mime Jr. BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Mime Jr. XY.gif |xysprs=ShinyMimeJunior.gif |orasspr=Mime Jr. XY.gif |orassprs=ShinyMimeJunior.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime James is a trainer of a Mime Jr. in the Pokémon Anime. James got Mime Jr. when he left Chimecho in his mansion. Mime Jr. loves to copy whatever James is doing. Whenever Team Rocket speaking their motto, it always ends with Mime Jr., saying "Mime, Mime!". * James' Mime Jr. * Lady Ilene's Mime Jr. * Santo's Mime Jr. Trivia * Mr. Mime, Mime Jr., Type: Null, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini are the only Pokémon who have more than one word in their name. * Mime Jr. is one of the ten Pokémon that evolves upon knowing a move. ** In this case, it needs to know the move Mimic. Origin Mime Jr. is based on a clown. Name origin Mime Jr. is literally "mime" and the suffix "Jr.". Gallery 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_2.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_3.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_4.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_5.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_6.png 439Mime_Jr__DP_anime_7.png 439Mime_Jr__Dream.png 439Mime_Jr_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 439Mime_Jr__Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 439Mime_Jr__Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 439Mime_Jr__Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 439Mime Jr Pokémon HOME.png Mime Jr.-GO.png Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Pokémon that evolve when they learn a move Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line